If You Ever Did Believe
by Aaridys Tuscany
Summary: Just a little songfic I wrote this morning cuz the idea popped in my head. Duo is having ideas about a certain pilot... Warning: Yaoi, lemonade! *Revised*


Notes: This is my first songfic. I had the idea while listening to the song and it kept me from concentrating on my other fic! So I decided to get it over with and write the damn thing! Enjoy! 

The song is "If you ever did believe" by Stevie Nicks, Duo's POV in italics (always and only Duo!) 

Disclaimer: I don't own, and will never do, Gundam Wing. I just play around with them. I don't own Stevie Nicks's works either so don't sue me! 

***************************************************************************   
If You Ever Did Believe   
by Aaridys (and with a little help from Stevie Nicks!)   
  


You've left me now and it's teasing my soul,   
And with ev'ry step you take,   
I watch another part of you go. 

I continue to build the wall,   
You were so strong, I fell to my knees,   
And I don't think I can handle this at all... 

_Man, I can't believe I'm staring at him again; this is becoming an obsession and I don't remember when it started out. Maybe when we first met and I shot him… A smile creeps to my lips. Yes, I actually shot Heero Yuy, the great and mighty Perfect Soldier. Well, he had been threatening that girl, I think... Heero always threatens Relena without ever **killing** her. The only thought of what might have kept him from doing so is still unclear to me but it doesn't change the fact that I can't take my eyes off him and wonder how the touch of his skin would feel like..._

_Whoa, where did that come from? When did I start having such strange ideas? Heero's skin... Hey wait! This is Heero Yuy! Quit having lubricous ideas! And furthermore, he's a guy..._

_His hands on me... How would that feel?_

Well, one more night I'd like to lie and hold you,   
Yes and feel...   
To make you smile, I like to be there for you.   
Have you forgotten me? 

_He's staring back at me and I find I cannot hold his gaze; I turn away swiftly and look at the wall. Damn, that wasn't such a good idea... I must look like an idiot now. Man, I don't know what got into me lately but he's just been filling my mind and… my nights also. I don't understand this, it's all too weird. What will I do now? He's still staring, I can tell, his eyes make short hairs prickle at the base of my neck. Fine then! I turn around again and give him my unbeatable Duo-I-am-mister-go-lucky-what-is-it? TM  grin. No reaction. He could've at least made an effort to look slightly annoyed. When he's ticked, man, he's just the cutest. Hey! There it is again! Duo, my friend, get a grip on yourself, this is getting way out of control. Heero is now cute? Yeah, cute as a cuddly rabbit with a huge gun and poison fangs hidden under it's white fur. Now *that* is funny. I grin unconsciously and note that Heero does now look annoyed. Victory! There it is. Geez, he *is* cute when he's mad._

And the days go by,   
Doing nothing about this,   
How much time?   
Will I have to spend? 

_Breakfast is over, he just left for the hangar where Wing Zero is and I have nothing to do... I'm bored. Hehehe… bored out of my mind. I rub my hands with a mischievous grin and look towards the others. They are gone in a flash, recognizing the expression on my face and not willing to be part of my boredom schemes. Then it leaves only one option... Heero Yuy. This *will* be nice, very._

_I walk to the hangar and find Heero repairing for the hundredth time the perfectly well working gear system of his suit. Silently, I creep under the tall gundam  and climb up its back. This is going to be great! Heero is innocently fixing something and doesn't lift his head until it's too late. A whole bucket of used oil falls directly on his little form and before he is completely splattered in the slippery substance, he gives my giggling face the cutest "I will kill you" glare ever! A few seconds later, he shoots out of the mess to try and jump at me but slips and falls on his bottom. Man, this is so hilarious I can't hold back the laughs. The Perfect Soldier slipping and sliding, completely helpless! I roll onto my stomach and laugh all I can. My belly is about to burst when I feel something sticky dripping on my cheek. Uh-oh..._

_"I will kill you Duo Maxwell!"_

_I let out shriek and run like I had the fires of hell at my heels. Since I'm on top of a Gundam, I don't make long before I get stuck and the ominous form of Heero looms towards me. I clear my throat and smile miserably. Now it's his turn to grin and I don't like this one at all. In a flash, slippery arms circle my waist and I feel us sliding down the suit. We fall for a few feet or so until we hit the ground a little too roughly to my liking. Heero is on top of me and expertly covers me with the oil he has been bathed with. I soon find myself slipping on the floor, trying to lift up but the oil and the weight of Heero on me keeps pulling me back to the ground. I finally give up and let him smudge me in the sleek liquid._

_The silence falls, only disturbed by my quick breathing and his own. He hadn't stopped *oiling* me but now, there was something else. He was... I don't know. His hands where still on me, covering every spot of my clothes (and hair, note to self, take very long and very wasteful shower later) with oil but, they felt... They felt, lovely. I started to enjoy the pressure of his palms against my body and the warmth they radiated across the fabric of my clothes. My breath quickened and I finally came to a realization. I actually enjoyed Heero *caressing* me. It was heaven feeling his touch on me, but... I shot upwards._

_"Hum..."_

_ Heero stopped his massaging and fell down onto me, pushing my back once more against the ground. His prussian-blue eyes pierced my own and his thumb reached for my cheek. He started making small circles around my face and soon pressed his finger on my trembling lower lip. Man, this is too much! His face is just inches from mine and I itch to touch it, to feel it in my palm. My breath is stuck in my throat and I just lie still, waiting for his next move. His warm breathing tickles my skin and his gaze literally sends me out of this world. He slowly traces my mouth with his warm finger and then stays very still, his chest falling slowly against mine. My heart is racing like crazy. If I was destined to die of heart-attack, now would be about right. But then, Heero opens his eyes and smiles mischievously (if that was ever possible for him)._

_"See, now you're just like me."_

_He stands up and walks away silently. I sit there, panting and covered in drying oil. He had just wanted to cover me completely in oil! That's all...right? Still shaky, I walk back to the hangar were we had our quarters and locked the door to my room. I was going to have a very cold, very long shower..._

My mind won't rest and I don't sleep,   
Not even in my dreams.   
If you ever did believe for my sake,   
If you ever did believe. 

_I'm hot. As I turn restlessly in my bed one more time, I can't take him out of my mind. Summer sure is warm this year... The scenes of the hangar keep trailing in my tired head and I just can't help but to feel a deep desire for this guy to touch me, to kiss me, to have me..._

_I'm never going to get any sleep like this. I get up and walk out to the kitchen. A very, very cold glass of water should help, a bit._

_Well, I'm still in my bed, tossing and turning. The water had just given me the urge to use the bathroom and in the end, I was back where I had started. I get up once more and go outside, hoping that the night air would clear my head out. Wrong choice, it's so damn hot and damp out that in a second or so, I'm covered in sweat and decide to go back inside. Then, I see him._

_He's sitting quietly in the clearing and seems to be stargazing. Well, might as well join him, if he would have me._

_"Hey He-man, wat'cha doing?"_

_He just glares back at me. Fine then, I turn around to leave but he suddenly opens his mouth._

_"It's really hot this year ne?"_

_Whoa, Heero Yuy is actually talking weather! I sit down, happy to be in his company and nod._

_"Yeah, couldn't sleep."_   
  
_He nods back and looks at me. His expression is blank but the deepness of his eyes reminds me of the afternoon interlude. I sallow slowly and try to keep a straight face._

_"Had a long enough shower earlier?"_

_I smile and nod again. This was getting weird. Heero had long ago reached his normal word quota for one day._

_"Yeah, with all the oil you got in my hair, it took me hours to wash it and even more to brush it after."_

_"You should've asked me, I would've helped braid it."_

_I fall on my back, choking. Heero Yuy, helping me braid my hair? What the hell was happening here?  What next?  Wufei apologizing?_

_"Hum, excuse me. You? Brusing my hair?"_

_He lifted an eyebrow and moved closer to me._

_"Why not?"_

_I can't breathe again. He's so close! God, what is happening to me? He looked at my clenched fists, resting on the grass and I swear I saw him smile! He moved even closer and I thought I was going to die again. I stared back at him and just swallowed painfully._

_"Heero..."_

_He placed a soft finger on my lips and I immediately saw stars between him and my eyes. He traced the line of my lower lip, letting his finger go across my jaw and down my neck. Chills were coursing through my whole being and I think at that point, I started trembling slightly. Heero moved again and this time, his soft lips made a shy contact with mine. I would've screamed when the electricity generated by the light touch erupted in my body and concentrated in the pit of my stomach if his mouth hadn't pressed harder on mine, muffling any sounds. He pushed on me until I was lying flat on the ground and never ended the kiss. Soft moans escaped my lips and Heero kept on exploring my mouth hungrily._

And the days go by,   
Doing nothing about this,   
How much time?   
Will I have to spend? 

_After walking back inside, still locked in a close embrace, Heero kicked the door of my room open without ever letting me go. His fingers trailed over my burning skin and I had long forgotten any apprehension about this moment. All that counted was him, his mouth softly caressing mine, his hands on my sides, sending my over-excited skin in a swirl and his whole being, moulding against me and intoxicating me with his musky scent._

_The passion of his assaults against my lips grew stronger and stronger and I returned every bit of it by slipping my fingers furiously in his hair and neck. He pushed me violently against the wall and I almost didn't touch the floor under the pressure of his body on mine. His hands were running like crazy over my clothes, eager to rip them off literally._

_"Duo..."_

_His voice was husky and low, almost like a growl. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow, holding his head between my hands and holding my burning body again his. He instantly responded and fiddled with my braid until heavy locks of hair hung around my face._

_"That looks pretty..."_

_He smiled and I smiled back at him, still hungry for his hands on me. This was bliss._

And the days go by,   
Doing nothing about this.   
How much time?   
Will I have to spend? 

_The room was filled with our soft moans and quick breathing. It was too hot to lie under the covers and they had been quickly discarded. Our sweat-covered bodies rocked in a primal motion, in a rhythm of ages that was never forgotten in these times of great passion._

_We made love brutally, exploring our respective bodies hungrily and kissing every inch of skin the other had until we knew it better than our own. Time was flying by, the night was short already but our love was still. Every fibre of our beings were stretched towards the other and calling for release. Tension grew and more moans escaped my tightly clenched lips. They were soon transformed into small cries as Heero touched a spot of my being I never knew could exist. I bucked my hips under him and he moved forward, burying himself deeper inside me. I was crying for deliverance when finally, my lover let out a single cry and shot his head backwards. Sparks flew and my vision was soon clouded by the pure ecstasy than erupted deep inside me. I arched my back and moaned loudly, wanting Heero deeper in me, for him to reach in the most hidden spots of my insides. A wave of pleasure shot through my whole body again and I fell back on the mattress with Heero on top of me. Our breathing eased and soon, sleep took hold of our tired bodies and we slipped in a welcome rest._

Well, one more night I'd like to lie and hold you,   
Yes and feel...   
To make you smile, I like to be there for you.   
Have you forgotten me? 

_I gazed at his peaceful face as he sleepily cuddled against me and couldn't repress a giggle at the blissful smile he had in his sleep. His head rested on my chest and his arms encircled my waist gently, his breath tickling my skin. The room was silent, filled with the echoes of our lovemaking and the welcome darkness of night. I brushed my lips on his forehead and he shifted lightly, snuggling his head over my chest. I laughed silently at his childish gesture and caressed his hair. This was right. It was perfect, how it should have been long ago. I realized then that I had loved Heero Yuy from the first day I had seen him. I had just been too scared to make the first move. But now, it was all perfect..._

Have you forgotten me? 

_No, we would never separate. It would last, always. It was a perfect match, the Perfect Soldier and Shinigami, the God of Death. Nothing could break that._

Baby don't leave me. 

_I never will._

I'm down on my knees   
Baby don't leave me   
I'm begging you to please...   
Well, don't leave me!   
  
_Never._

********************************************************** 

Like? Dislike? Please let me know! I love to get reviews and since the counter is down, it's the only way I have to know that people are reading me! The song "If you ever did believe" can be found on the Practical Magic soundtrack (I strongly suggest to listen to it while reading!). Listening to it while typing was the greatest source of inspiration I had for this story. ^_- See ya minna! 


End file.
